


December in Department Q

by beanhappiness



Category: Afdeling Q | Department Q (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanhappiness/pseuds/beanhappiness
Summary: A way too late Christmas story, but my exams got in the way in the middle of writing it.Chapter 1 is the Danish version, chapter 2 is in English.Summary: It's December in Department Q and Rose has decided to put up some Christmas decorations. Including a mistletoe. Carl don't think it will be a problem for him. But it is.
Relationships: Carl/Assad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. december**

Uden et ord sad Carl og holdt øje med at Rose pyntede op til jul nede i Afdeling Q. En nisse hist og her, nogle flettede julehjerter og falske stearinlys. Lysene holdt hun dog inde ved sig selv.

Så det var ikke fordi hun fyldte stedet med pynt. Men Carl syntes stadig det var lidt mærkeligt. Men han gad ikke sige noget, det var jo ikke noget der kom i vejen for arbejdet.

Det var ikke før hun begyndte at stå på tæer henne ved døren ind til afdelingen, med noget i hånden der umiskendeligt lignede en mistelten, at Carl begyndte at blive bekymret.

”Det kan du ikke mene.” sagde Carl.

Hun havde fået grenen op, og vendte sig nu mod Carl. Hun trak på skulderne.

”Hvorfor ikke? Det er da hyggeligt.”

”Det her er en arbejdsplads. En _politistation_. Vi kan ikke have sådan noget hængende.”

”Hold nu op, Carl. Vi har en _kat_ , det er jo ikke ligefrem fordi vi overholder reglerne alligevel.”

Hun nikkede over mod katten, der i øjeblikket lå og sov på en bunke sagsmapper.

Carl kiggede over på Assad.

”Har du ikke nogen indvendinger?” spurgte han. ”Krav om kultur-neutrale arbejdsrum eller sådan noget?”

Assad grinte bare ad ham. ”De har solgt juleting i alle supermarkeder siden midten af oktober. Jeg tror jeg klarer et par uger med nogle nisser og en gren over døren.”

”Det er en _mistelten_. Og man _skal_ kysse alle som man står sammen med under den.” sagde Rose.

Carl sagde ikke noget. Han gik ikke ud fra det kunne være så svært at undgå.

**5\. december**

”Kan jeg lige få en hånd?”

Det var Lis, en af drabsafdelingens sekretærer, der kom med en stor kasse. Carl gik over for at tage imod den, fordi det trods alt var ham der havde bedt om at få tingene ned.

”Næste gang kan du selv komme op og hente sådan noget.” sagde hun.

Carl forstod det godt. Kassen var ret så tung.

”Tak, Lis.”

Han skulle til at gå tilbage til skrivebordet med den, da hun lagde en hånd på hans skulder.

”Ikke så hurtigt du.”

Hun gav ham et kys på kinden og nikkede så op mod misteltenen inden hun blinkede til ham.

”Man skal jo holde på traditionerne.” sagde hun, inden hun gik igen.

Carl kiggede over på Assad.

Assad smilte lidt. ”Du ved, Rose bliver så skuffet over at hun ikke så at den faktisk blev brugt.”

Det var Carl ikke i tvivl om.

**9\. december**

”Hey, vent lige.” sagde Rose.

Carl stoppede op, lige i døråbningen, uden at tænke over det.

Rose kom hen med nogle dokumenter, hun lige havde printet, der var vigtige i forhold til det forhør ham og Assad var på vej ud til. Assad var allerede ude af døren, men stoppede også op for at høre hvad det var.

”Jeg tænkte I godt lige kunne bruge det her.” sagde Rose og gav ham papirerne.

Carl skimmede hvad der stod. Jo, det var helt sikkert brugbart.

Så fik han et kys på kinden af Rose. Han kiggede skeptisk på hende.

”Virkelig?”

Hun trak på skulderne. ”Jeg må jo selv følge de regler jeg har sat op. Også selvom jeg ikke er meget for det.”

Carl kiggede over på Assad, der bare smilte til ham. Så var der da noget godt ved det.

**10\. december**

”Carl!”

Det var en meget vred Marcus Jacobsen der råbte. Han var kommet ned i kælderen, i stedet for at kalde Carl op på sit kontor. Det kunne ikke være godt. Plus, Carl havde en ret god idé hvad det handlede om. Sikkert noget om nogle lidt for flabede kommentarer til nogle lidt for vigtige personer under gårsdagens forhør.

Marcus stod henne i døråbningen. Sateme om det skulle blive løgn. Carl blev siddende, så måtte Marcus komme hen til ham.

”Kom her, Carl. Vi to skal lige tale om et par ting.” sagde Marcus.

”Vil du ikke hellere –”

”Nu!”

Carl rejste sig, og gik modvilligt hen til sin chef.

Hvor han fik en skideballe for lige præcis det han havde forudset. Han sagde ikke noget for at forsvare sig selv. Imens så Assad og Rose på med sympatiske ansigtsudtryk.

Da Marcus var færdig med at skælde ud, så det endelig ud til at han lagde mærke til omgivelserne omkring sig og så misteltenen der hang over ham. Han sendte Carl et skeptisk blik.

”I holder nok rigtigt hævd i juletraditionerne hernede kan jeg se.” sagde han fladt.

”Det er Rose.” sagde Carl. ”Jeg har sagt hun skal tage den ned.”

”Ved du hvad, du får sgu et kys bare som en del af straffen for alt det her lort du har lavet.”

Før Carl kunne nå at protestere, havde Marcus plantet et ekstra vådt kys på kinden af ham, og var så ellers vent om for at gå op igen.

Carl tørrede irriteret håndryggen over sin kind, og skulede over til Assad og Rose, der begge to havde svært ved ikke at grine over det der lige var sket.

**14\. december**

Han havde stået der i over ti minutter. En ung betjent ved navn Anders. Han snakkede bare til Carl, mens han tilsyneladende brugte hele sin frokostpause på at stå i deres dør. Han ventede på at Rose skulle komme og give ham et kys sagde han. Noget Rose vist ikke havde nogen intentioner om, og Carl kunne ikke rigtigt bebrejde hende. Anders var ærlig talt irriterende at høre på. Men Carl havde ladet Anders stå, bare for at Rose skulle indse hvor irriterende den mistelten var.

Til sidst fik Carl dog nok, og rejste sig. Han giv over mod Anders.

”Enten går du nu, eller også bliver det mig du får det kys af.” sagde han.

En smule til Carls overraskelse så manden ud til at overveje om det var det værd, men gik så. Sandsynligvis fordi Carl lignede en der kunne finde på at gøre værre ting end det, hvis han ikke snart slap for at se på Anders.

Carl gik tilbage til sit skrivebord.

”Er det et tilbud du vil give alle der stiller sig i døren?” spurgte Assad.

Carl kiggede over på ham. Ikke helt sikker på hvad det var han antydede. Men Assad smilte bare.

**16\. december**

”Nu må det fandeme være nok.” sagde Carl.

Han marcherede ind til Rose. Hun kiggede op på ham helt uforstående over hvad der skete.

”Hvad sker der?” spurgte hun.

”Nu har Bak lige været hernede fordi han skulle se et eller andet i arkiverne, og han spurgte om jeg ikke kom hen og gav et kys inden han gik. Den dag jeg er tvunget til at kysse Børge Bak, bliver den dag jeg siger op!”

Hun så en smule bekymret på ham. ”Du er godt klar over han sikkert bare tog pis på dig, ikke?”

Carl havde snart set sig så gal på den gren, at han måske ikke havde tænkt så langt. Han havde måske bare fået bedt Bak om at skride af helvedes til.

Rose lænede sig tilbage i stolen og smilte til ham. ”Tror du ikke bare du mangler at det er den rigtige person der står under misteltenen og spørger efter dig?”

Han stod et øjeblik, for at se om hun havde tænkt sig at uddybe, men det så ikke ud til at være tilfældet. Hendes smil voksede bare. Så han gik ind til sig selv. I det mindste var Assad i gang med noget andet ovenpå og havde ikke hørt eller set noget.

**18\. december**

”Så hvad er egentlig dine planer for julen?” spurgte Rose da hun lagde nogle papirer på Carls bord.

Han vidste hun var ude på et eller andet, for hun havde ventet med at spørge, til Assad havde forladt lokalet.

Carl trak på skulderne. ”Slappe af. Jesper tager hjem til Vigga, så jeg har huset for mig selv.”

Hun kiggede vantro på ham. ”Skal du sidde alene juleaften?”

”Hvad så? Det er bare en aften ligesom alle andre.”

”Sådan en omgang pis. Skal jeg ikke høre min søster af om hun ikke har plads til en til?”

”Nej tak.” sagde Carl hurtigt.

Han havde det fint med ikke at være en del af alt det jule tamtam, og da slet ikke med en familie han ikke kendte.

Han vendte opmærksomheden tilbage til sin computer.

”Det er lige før jeg håber dig og Assad kommer til at bruge dagen på at arbejde. Bare så du ikke kommer til at sidde alene hjemme og kukkelure.”

”Mmhh…” brummede Carl.

For hans skyld kunne det sagtens være sådan han brugte dagen.

”I kunne selvfølgelig også altid lave noget andet. Noget ikke arbejdsrelateret. Noget sjovt.”

Hun lænede sig op ad hans skrivebord. Han kiggede op på hende. Han vidste hun havde haft nogle bagtanker.

”Og hvad havde du så tænkt dig at det skulle være?” spurgte Carl.

Hun trak på skulderne. ”Du kan jo altid stille dig hen under misteltenen og se om du får noget ud af det. Så kan I jo altid… bygge videre på det.”

Carl kiggede træt på hende.

”Sjovt.” sagde han tørt.

”Nej, men helt seriøst Carl. Var det første du gjorde efter Lis kyssede dig at se over på Assad? For det var det de andre gange.”

”Jeg tror du overanalyserer situationen.” sagde han.

Men nu han tænkte over det, var det det han havde gjort. Satans også.

”Og jeg tror Assad er lidt jaloux over alle de andre kys du har fået under misteltenen.” hviskede hun.

Carl fnyste og vendte igen opmærksomheden mod sin computer. Han havde svært ved at tro på at det kunne passe.

**22\. december**

”Den korteste dag på året. Ved I godt at der kun er syv timers dagslys i dag? Hvor jeg dog glæder mig til at det vender fra i morgen af.” sagde Rose.

Hun var ved at pille dokumenter ned fra væggen, fra den sag de lige havde færdiggjort.

”Ja, hvor jeg dog bare ikke kan vente med at få mere lys ind ad alle de vinduer vi ikke har hernede.” sagde Carl.

”Bare fordi du lever og ånder for dit arbejde er vi jo andre der også har et liv udenfor den her kælder.” svarede Rose.

”Jeg glæder mig nu også til længere dage.” medgav Assad.

”Det gør jeg da også. Jeg mener bare, det er ikke fordi der er forskel på om der er syv eller tolv timers sollys, når man er hernede.” sagde han.

”Nej, det ville da heller ikke være godt. Så ville du jo have mindre tid i dag til at kysse folk under misteltenen.” sagde Rose. ”Du har været ret så aktiv.”

”Utroligt at du ikke selv har været mere ’aktiv’ nu det var dig der havde så travlt med at få den op.” pointerede Carl. ”Så vidt jeg ved er _jeg_ den eneste du har givet et kys under den, og det kan da umuligt have været dit mål.”

Hun lagde papirerne hun havde i hænderne på bordet.

”Du har ret, Carl. Der er total ubalance i hvem i den her afdeling, der har kysset hvem.”

Hun gik over og stillede sig i døråbningen.

”Assad?” kaldte hun.

Carl kiggede fra hende til Assad, der så ud til at overveje situationen. Men så rejste han sig. Han var lige ved at grine. Særligt da Rose spidsede munden. Han gik over og gav hende et kort kys på munden. Hun vendte sig mod Carl, med et triumferende smil.

”Sådan, det var jo ikke så svært. Var det vel, Carl?” sagde hun.

Assad så ikke rigtig ud til at han forstod hvad det var der foregik, hvilket Carl var ganske glad for. For han havde ikke tænkt sig at stille sig over og lave det samme stunt.

**23\. december**

Rose havde gået hele dagen og nynnet julesange, og snakket om hvordan hun ikke kunne vente med at få fri, så hun kunne holde juleferie.

Carl havde ikke sagt noget til hende, men som hendes chef havde han besluttet sig for at give hende en slags gave. Hvilket han erklærede tre timer før det ellers var fyraften.

”Rose, hvis du vil, må du gerne tage hjem nu.” råbte han ind til hende.

Hun kom ind til ham. ”Hold da op. Tre timers ekstra ferie, og så betalt?”

”Ja, jeg siger ikke til nogen du er gået tidligt.”

”Det er sødt af dig, Carl. Tak. Jeg har masser der skal ordnes inden i morgen.”

Hun gik ind og fik hurtigt pakket sine ting sammen. Så kom hun tilbage ind, allerede med jakke, hue og et stort halstørklæde på. Hun strakte armene ud.

”Feriekrammer?” spurgte hun.

Carl blev siddende, men Assad rejste sig for at give hende et kram.

”God jul til dig og din familie.” sagde Assad.

”Tak, og god ferie til dig.” hun kiggede over mod Carl. ”Også dig, Carl.”

”Ja, i lige måde. God jul.” mumlede Carl fraværende.

Han var ved at være færdig med at lave papirarbejdet på den sidste sag de havde afsluttet. Fandeme den mest kedelige del ved jobbet.

Rose var helt henne ved døren inden hun vendte sig.

”Forresten, er der en af jer der kan tage katten med hjem i juledagene? Tak. ” sagde hun.

Hun ventede ikke på svar før hun gik, udmærket klar over at det kunne blive til en mindre diskussion.

Carl kiggede han over på Assad.

”Glem det, Carl.” sagde Assad. ”Det var _dig_ der anskaffede dig den kat. Du må selv tage den med hjem.”

”Fint.” sukkede han.

Carl havde siddet lidt længere tid og skrevet, da han så op igen, og lagde mærke til at Assad ikke lavede andet end at sidde med sin mobil.

”Ved du hvad, Assad, du kan også bare tage hjem. Jeg skriver det her færdigt, og så smutter jeg også bare.” sagde Carl.

”Det er okay, jeg kan godt blive.” svarede Assad.

”Men du laver jo alligevel ikke noget.”

Assad trak på skulderne, uden at se op fra sin mobil. “Jeg holder dig med selskab.”

”Er det Rose, der har bedt dig om det eller hvad?” spurgte Carl.

Han var lidt bekymret for hvad hun havde sagt til Assad.

Assad smilte. ”Det var nu min egen idé.”  
Det var da meget rart. Carl kastede et blik over på døren, hvor misteltenen stadig hang. Alt andet julepynt havde Rose taget med hjem.

”Hun har glemt sin mistelten.” sagde han. ”Som det eneste.”

”Hun mente sikkert at du ikke var færdig med at bruge den”

Carl kiggede træt på ham. ”Jeg tror næppe der er nogen tilbage på det her sted, der gider kysse mig.” han rejste sig op og gik over mod døren. ”Men så kan jeg da selv pille den ned.”

Men da han rakte hånden op for at tage den ned, kom Assad over til ham. Han stoppede hvad han havde gang i, og kiggede spørgende på Assad.

”Der er måske én.” sagde Assad.

Carl sagde ikke noget. Han vidste ikke hvad han skulle sige, for han var ikke sikker på at han overhovedet forstod hvad Assad sagde.

Assad lagde hænderne på hans kinder og gav ham et kys på munden. Så slap Assad ham og smilede til en stadig forvirret Carl.

”Det har jeg haft lyst til at gøre længe.” sagde Assad.

”Så burde du næsten gøre det igen.” sagde Carl.

Så det gjorde han, og denne gang var Carl klar til at gengælde kysset.

**24\. december**

”Nej, din dumme kat. Du må ikke være på bordet.” sagde Carl.

Katten miavede i protest da han tog den på sofabordet og satte den ned på gulvet. Den havde ikke engang været i hans hjem et døgn, og den var allerede alt for magelig.

Han lænede sig tilbage i sofaen med sin kaffe, mens katten luskede afsted. Uden tvivl for at lægge sig et andet sted han ikke ville have den. Han skulede efter den. Men blev snart distraheret af Assad der lagde en hånd på hans lår.

”Lad den nu være lidt, Carl.”

Carl vendte sig mod ham. ”Du hørte godt at den smadrede en lampe i nat, gjorde du ikke?”

Assad sukkede. ”Ja, okay.”

Carl gad ikke sige at han var ligeglad med den lampe. Den var så gyselig at Vigga ikke engang havde gidet at tage den med da hun flyttede, selvom det var hende der havde slæbt den ind i huset til at starte med. Men det ændrede ikke på at katten pillede og rodede i alt muligt den ikke skulle.

Men Assad havde ret. Det var ikke noget Carl skulle bruge tid på nu. Han havde andre ting han meget hellere ville bruge tid på. Lige dér i sofaen.

Han skulle lige til at kysse Assad, da det ringede på døren. Han rynkede på brynene. Han ventede ikke gæster. Han havde ikke engang rigtigt tøj på. Andet end en T-shirt og boksershorts. Det samme galt Assad.

Carl sukkede irriteret, da det ringede på igen og rejste sig. Han gik ud til døren, ligeglad med om han var i nattøj. Måske ville det bare få vedkommende til at gå hurtigere.

Han åbnede døren, og blev mildes talt overrasket over at se Rose.

”Vækkede jeg dig?” spurgte hun.

”Øhm, nej.” sagde han perpleks. ”Men, hvad laver du her?”

”Jeg ville bare lige komme forbi og sige god jul.” hun hævede den kagedåse hun havde i hånden. ”Jeg har småkager med. Må jeg komme ind?”

Carl stivnede. Hun kunne ikke komme og se at Assad var der. Men på den anden side var det jo sødt af hende at hun var kommet.

”Er du sikker på du ikke hellere vil tidligt hen til din søster?”

”Tsh, nej det er fint. Og du skal altså ikke sidde alene hele juleaftensdag.”

”Okay, så kom ind.” sagde han og tog et skridt til siden så hun kunne komme ind. ”Men jeg er altså ikke alene.”

”Nå, okay. Er Jesper ikke... Nej, Gud, hej Assad!” sagde hun begejstret.

Assad var kommet ud i gangen. Men ikke før han havde taget tøj på. Den snyder, så var det kun Carl der stod og lignede en idiot.

Rose gav Assad et kram, mens Carl lukkede døren.

”Hvad laver du her?” spurgte hun.

”Jeg kom bare for at… holde Carl lidt med selskab.” sagde Assad.

”Aha,” Rose nikkede og kiggede over på Carl. ”Og du mente ikke lige at det var nødvendigt at tage bukser på for det, eller hvad?”

”Jeg må vel selv bestemme hvad jeg har på i mit eget hjem.”

”Jo, jo. Selvfølgelig.” Hun slog afværgende med hånden. ”Men jeg kan da også bare gå igen, hvis jeg forstyrrer.”

”Nej, selvfølgelig ikke. Vi var bare lige ved at drikke kaffe. Kom.” sagde Assad og tog hende med hen til stuen.

Carl tog chancen for at gå op og klæde om.

Lidt senere da Carl kom ned igen, havde Rose og Assad flyttet til spisebordet, så de bedre kunne være der alle sammen. Han satte sig ved siden af Assad. Rose skubbede kagedåsen over til dem.

”Det er hjemmebagt.” sagde Rose, med en slet skjult stolthed i stemmen.

Det havde Carl gættet ud fra udseendet. Der var ikke to af kagerne der havde samme form. Men i det mindste smagte de som de skulle, kunne han konstatere.

”Du glemte din mistelten i går.” sagde Carl.

”Det var nu meget bevidst, det var jo alligevel mest dig der brugte den.” svarede Rose. ”Hvilket minder mig om, fik du brugt den noget mere?”

Hun kiggede fra Carl til Assad. Carl var ikke i tvivl om at hun havde regnet ud hvad der foregik, men bare ventede på at en af dem skulle sige noget. Men Carl ville lade hende lide lidt længere, og Assad så ud til at tænke det samme.

”Kom nu, jeg har ikke hele dagen.” sagde hun, efter et øjebliks utålmodighed.

”Okay, fint!” sagde Carl og lavede en håndbevægelse mellem ham selv og Assad. ”Vi… han kyssede mig under din dumme mistelten.”

”Endelig!” sagde Rose med et overdramatisk eftertryk. ”Tænk sig at det tog jer næsten en hel måned.”

”Så det var din plan fra starten, eller hvad?” spurgte Assad.

”Selvfølgelig,” sagde Rose. ”I ville jo aldrig selv være nået så langt, medmindre der var nogen der blandede sig.”

Carl smilte. Det havde hun nok ret i. Så når alt kom til alt, var han egentlig meget glad for at hun havde sat den mistelten op.


	2. Chapter 2

**December 1 st **

Without saying a word, Carl watched as Rose sat up Christmas decorations down in Department Q. An elf here and there, some hearts and fake stearic candles. She kept the candles in her own office though.

So, it was not that she had filled the place with decorations. But Carl found it a bit weird non the less. But he didn’t say anything, since it didn’t come in the way of work.

It was not until she was standing on her toes over at the door to the department, with something in her hands that looked unmistakable much like a mistletoe, that Carl began to worry.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Carl said.

She had put the twig up and turned to look over at Carl. She shrugged.

“Why not? It’s just for fun.”

“This is a workplace. A _police station._ We can’t have a thing like that hanging over our door.”

“Oh, come on, Carl. We have a _cat_ , it’s not like we’re playing by the rules anyway.”

She pointed over at the cat, who at the moment was sleeping on a pile of case files.

Carl looked over at Assad.

“Don’t you have anything to say?” Carl asked. “Like a demand for a culture-neutral workspace or something like that?”

Assad just laughed at him. “They have been selling Christmas stuff at every supermarket since the middle of October. I think I can handle a few weeks with some elfs and a twig over the door.”

“It’s a _mistletoe_. And you _have_ to kiss whoever you are standing under it with.” Rose said.

Carl didn’t say anything. He didn’t think it would be very hard to avoid it.

**December 5 th **

“Will someone please give me a hand?”

It was Lis, one of the secretaries from Homicide, with a big box. Carl walked over to her to take it. After all, he was the one who had asked for it in the first place.

“Next time, you can come up and get stuff like this yourself.” She said.

Carl understood why. It was a relative heavy box.

“Thanks, Lis.”

He was about to go back to his desk, when she put a hand on his shoulder.

“Not so fast.”

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and nodded up at the mistletoe before she winked at him.

“We got to keep the traditions alive, don’t we?” She said, before she walked away again.

Carl looked over at Assad.

Assad smiled a little. “You know, Rose is gonna be so disappointed that she wasn’t here the first time it was actually used.”

Carl didn’t doubt it.

**December 9 th**

“Hey, wait a second.” Rose said.

Carl stopped, right in the doorway, without thinking about it.

Rose came over with some documents she had just printed. They contained important information that could be useful doing the interrogation Carl and Assad were on their way to make. Assad was already out of the room but stopped to hear what Rose had to say.

“I thought this maybe could be useful.” Rose said and handed Carl the documents.

He skimmed the text. Yes, that could certainly be useful.

Then he got at kiss on the cheek from Rose. He gave her a sceptical look.

“Seriously?”

She shrugged. “I have to follow my own rules. Even if I’m not happy about it.”

Carl looked over at Assad, who smiled at him. At least that was something.

**December 10 th**

“Carl!”

It was a very angry Marcus Jacobsen who yelled at him. He had come down to the basement, in stead of calling Carl to his office. That could not be good. Plus, Carl had a pretty good idea what it was about. Probably something about some pretty rude comments, to some pretty important people doing yesterday’s interrogation.

Marcus stood in the doorway. No way in hell. Carl didn’t get up from his chair, Marcus would have to come to him.

“Carl, get over here. I have a few things I want to discus with you.” Marcus said.

“Wouldn’t you rather –“

“Now!”

Carl got up, and reluctantly walked over to his boss.

He got scolded just as he had predicted. He didn’t say anything to defend himself. Meanwhile were Assad and Rose watching with sympathetic faces.

When Marcus was done yelling at Carl, it finally seemed like he got aware of his surroundings and saw the mistletoe over his head. He gave Carl a sceptical look.

“I can see you are keeping the Christmas traditions alive down here.” He sounded tired.

“That’s Rose.” Carl said. “I have told her to take it down.”

“You know what, you get a kiss as part of your punishment for all the shit you have caused.”

Before Carl could protest had Marcus given him an extra wet kiss on the cheek, and then quickly made his way out of the room.

Carl wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, while he gave both Assad and Rose an annoyed glare. Both found it hard not to laugh.

**December 14 th**

He had been standing there for over ten minutes. A young cop called Anders. He kept talking to Carl, while he apparently spent his entire break in their doorway. He said that he waited for Rose to come and give him a kiss. Something Rose most likely had no intentions of and Carl couldn’t blame her. Anders seemed like a quit annoying person. But Carl had let Anders stand there non the less, just to see if Rose finally would realize how annoying the mistletoe was.

But in the end, Carl got enough and got up. He walked over to Anders.

“Either you leave now, or I’m gonna be the one who kisses you.” He said.

A bit to Carl’s surprise, did it look like Anders considered if that would be worth it to stay, but then he left. Probably because Carl looked like someone who was ready to do worse things, if he didn’t soon get rid of Anders.

Carl walked back to his desk.

“Is that an offer you’ll make anybody who stands in the doorway?” Assad asked.

Carl looked over at him. Not quit sure what Assad was implying. But Assad just smiled.

**December 16 th**

“That’s it. I have had enough of this shit.” Carl said.

He marched into Rose’s office. She looked up at him, completely confused about what was going on.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Bak has just been down here, to look up something in the archives, and then he asked if I didn’t give a kiss before he left. The day I have to kiss Børge Bak, is the day I quit my job!”

She looked a bit worried. “You do know he was probably just messing with you, right?”

Carl had become so mad over that stupid twig, that he maybe not had been thinking that clear. And instead just had told Bak to go to hell.

Rose leaned back in her chair and smiled at him. “Don’t you think that you just need the right person to be standing under the mistletoe asking that question?”

He looked at her for a moment, to see if she had any intentions of elaborating, but that didn’t seem to be the case. Her smile just grew wider. He walked out again. At least Assad was doing something else upstairs and hadn’t seen or heard anything.

**December 18 th**

“So, what are your plans for Christmas?” Rose asked, when she put some documents on Carl’s desk.

He knew she was up to something, because she had waited to ask, to Assad had left the room.

Carl shrugged. “Relax. Jesper is at Vigga’s, so I have the house for myself.”

She looked at him in disbelief. “Don’t tell me that you are gonna be alone on Christmas Eve?”

“Why not? It’s just a night, like any other night of the year.”

“Bull shit. Do you want me to ask my sister if they have room for one more?”

“No thanks.” Carl said quickly.

He had no problem not being a part of all this Christmas stuff, especially not if it involved a family, he didn’t know at all.

He turned his attention back to his computer.

“You know, I almost hope that you and Assad are gonna use the day at work. Just so you won’t sit alone at home.”

“Mmhh…” Carl hummed.

He wouldn’t mind if he ended up spending the day like that.

“Of course, you could also do something else together. Something not work-related. Something fun.”

She leaned against his desk. He looked up at her. He knew it. She _was_ up to something.

“And do you have something specific in mind?” Carl asked.

She shrugged. “You could get under the mistletoe and see if you get anything out of that when Assad gets back. Then you can… build on to that later.”

Carl gave her a tired look.

“Funny.” He said dryly.

“No, but seriously, Carl. After Lis kissed you, did you look over at Assad as the first thing you did? Because that’s what you’ve done all the other times.”

“I think you’re over analysing the situation.” He said.

But now that he thought about it, that was exactly what he had done. Dammit.

“And I think that Assad is a little bit jealous over all the other kisses you have gotten under the mistletoe.” She whispered.

Carl snorted and turned his attention back to his computer once again. He had a hard time believing that to be true.

**December 22 nd**

“The shortest day of the year. Do you guys know that we only get seven hours of daylight today? I can’t for the days to be longer again.” Rose said.

She was busy taking documents down from the wall, from the case they had just closed.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to get more sunlight trough all of those windows we don’t have down here.” Carl said.

“Just because you live and breathes for this job, does not mean that the rest of us don’t have a life outside of this basement.” Rose answered.

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to longer days too.” Assad agreed.

“Of course, I’m too. I’m just saying, it doesn’t really make a difference if you get seven or twelve hours of sunlight, when you are down here.” Carl argued.

“No, and what a disaster that would be. Then you would have less time to kiss people under the mistletoe.” Rose said. “You must admit, you have been pretty active.”

“Surprising that you haven’t been more ‘active’ now that it was your idea to put it up in the first place.” Carl pointed out. “As far as I know _I_ am the only one you have given a kiss, and that can’t have been your goal.”

She put the documents down on the desk.

“You’re right, Carl. There is a clear unbalance in who has kissed who in this department.”

She walked over to the mistletoe and placed herself under it.

“Assad?” she called.

Carl looked from her to Assad, who seemed to consider what to do. But then he got up. He tried not to laugh. Especially when Rose pouted her lips. He walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She turned to Carl with a gleeful smile.

“Well, that wasn’t so hard. Was it, Carl?” she said.

Assed didn’t seem like he quite understood what was going on, which was fine with Carl. Because he had no intensions of trying the same stunt as Rose had just pulled.

**December 23 rd**

Rose had been humming Christmas carols all day and talked about how she couldn’t wait to get off work, so she could begin her Christmas holidays.

Carl hadn’t said anything, but as her boss he had decided to give her a kind of present. And he told her three hours before she normally would get off work.

“Rose, you can go home now if you want.” He yelled.

She came in from her office. “Wow. Three hours longer holiday. And it’s with payment?”

“Yes. I won’t tell anybody that you left early.”  
“That’s sweet of you, Carl. Thank you. I have so many things I have to get ready for tomorrow.”

She went back to her office and quickly packed her things. When she came back out, she was already in her coat and had her scarf and hat on. She opened her arms.

“Holidays hugs?” she asked.

Carl didn’t get up, but Assad got up to give her a hug.

“Merry Christmas to you and your family.” Assad said.

“Thank you. And enjoy your days off.” She looked over at Carl. “You too, Carl.”

“Yeah, you too. Merry Christmas.” Carl mumbled absently.

He was almost done with the paperwork from their latest case. For sure the most boring part of the job.

Rose was almost out of the door, when she turned around.

“By the way, will one of you take the cat for the holidays? Thanks.” She said.

She didn’t wait for an answer before she left. She very well knew that it could lead to a minor discussion.

Carl looked over at Assad.

“No way, Carl.” Assad said. “ _You_ got that cat. So, you can take care of it.”

“Fine.” Carl sighed.

Carl had been writing for a few more minutes when he looked up again and noticed that Assad was on his phone. Not doing anything important.

“You know, Assad, you can go home too if you want. I’m done here in a moment and then I’ll leave too.” Carl said.

“It’s fine, I can stay.” Assad said.

“But you’re not doing anything.”

“I’m keeping you company.”

“Did Rose ask you to do that or what?” Carl asked.

He was a bit worried about what she may have told Assad.

Assad smiled. “No, it was my own idea.”

Well that was a plus. Carl looked over at the door, where the mistletoe still hang. Rose had taken all rest of the decorations with her.

“She has forgotten her mistletoe.” He said. “As the only thing.”  
“She probably thought that you weren’t done with it yet.”

Carl gave him a tired look. “I don’t think there are anybody left in this building that wants to kiss me.” He got up and walked over to the door. “I guess I’ll just have to remove it myself then.”

But when he was about to take it down, Assad came over to him. He stopped what he was doing and gave Assad a puzzled look.

“Maybe there is one person left.” Assad said.

Carl didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say, because he wasn’t sure he quite understood what Assad had just said.

Assad put his hands on his cheeks and gave him a kiss on the lips. Then Assad let go of him, and smiled at Carl, who still looked just as confused.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Assad said.

“Maybe you should do it again then.” Carl said.

So, he did, and this time Carl was ready to return the kiss.

**December 24 th**

“No, you stupid cat. Get down from there.” Carl said.

The cat made some annoyed sounds when he took it from the coffee table and put it down on the floor. It hadn’t even been in his house for a day and it was already way too comfortable.

He leaned back in the sofa again with his coffee and watched the cat sneak away. Probably on its way to walk all over something he didn’t want it to touch. He gave it an evil look. But was soon distracted by Assad who put a hand on his thigh.

“Carl, leave it alone for a minute.”

Carl looked at him. “Didn’t you hear it smashed a lamp last night?”

Assad sighted. “Yeah, I did.”

Carl didn’t point out that he didn’t care about the lamp. It had been so hideous that not even Vigga wanted it when she moved out, and that despite that she was the one who had bought it in the first place. But it didn’t chance the fact that the cat walked wherever it wanted, no matter how much Carl told it not to.

But Assad was right. That wasn’t something that Carl should waste his time on right now. He had much more important things to take care of. Right there in the sofa.

He was about to kiss Assad when the doorbell rang. He frowned. He didn’t expect guests. He wasn’t even properly clothed. He was just in boxers and a T-shirt. Assad too.

Carl sighed and got up when it rang again. He walked to the front door, not caring that he wasn’t dressed. Maybe he would be lucky enough that it would make the person leave quickly.

He opened the door and was generally surprised to see Rose.

“Did I wake you?” she asked.

“Umh, no.” he said bewildered “But, what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to stop by and wish you a merry Christmas.” She shook the cookie tin she had in her hand. “I brought cookies. Can I come in?”

Carl froze on the spot. He didn’t want her to see that Assad was there. But on the other hand, it was nice of her to drop by.

“Are you sure don’t want to get to your sister’s earlier?”

“No, it’s fine. Besides, I don’t want you to be alone on Christmas Eve’s day.”

“Fine, come in then.” He said and took a step to the side so she could come in. “I’m not alone though.”

“Okay. Is Jesper not… Oh, God, hi Assad!” She said.

Assad had joined them in the entry. But first he had put on clothes. That cheater, now Carl looked like an idiot all on his own.

Rose gave Assad a hug while Carl closed the door.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I just dropped by to… keep Carl company.” Assad said.

“Aha,” Rose nodded and looked over at Carl. “And you didn’t find it necessary to put on pants for that, or what?”

“I would say that I can wear whatever I want in my own house.”

“Sure, of course.” She shrugged. “But if I’m interruption something, I can just leave again.”  
“No, of course not. We were just drinking some coffee. Come.” Assad said and took her with him into the living room.

Carl vent upstairs to get dressed.

A few minutes later when Carl returned, Assad and Rose had moved to the dining table, so there would be more space for all three of them. He took the seat next to Assad. Rose pushed the cookie tin over to them.

“They are homemade.” She proudly said.

Carl had already guessed that by looking at them. Not two of them had the same shape. But at least they tasted like they were supposed to.

“You forgot your mistletoe yesterday.” Carl said.

“That was a deliberate choice. And besides, you were the one who used it the most.” She said. “Which reminds me, did you get to use it some more?”

Shed looked from Carl to Assad. Carl was sure that she had already figured out what was going on and were just waiting for one of them to say something. But Carl would let her suffer a little longer and Assad seemed to think the same.

“Come on, I don’t have all day.” She said impatiently after a short moment.

“Okay, fine!” Carl said and made a hand gesture between himself and Assad. “We… he kissed me under your stupid mistletoe.”

“Finally!” Rose declared in an overdramatic tone. “I can’t believe it almost took you a month.”

“So, it was your plan from the beginning or what?” Assad asked.

“Of course,” Rose said. “You two would never have gotten there on your own.”

Carl smiled. She was probably right. So, he had to admit, that he actually was glad that she had put the mistletoe up in the first place.


End file.
